ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rebirth (John Smith 10)
Story John gets up, seeing Aggregor was gone. John: Darn it! (Punches the ground.) So close! I can still stop him! I can still save her! But how? Paradox: That, my friend, is up to you. (John turns, seeing Paradox.) John: Paradox! That future, is it true? Is my failure the reason it’s destroyed? Paradox: Yes and no. John: What’s that mean? Paradox: Yes, that is the current future of this planet, and how it was supposed to play out. This was to be one of the worst incidents in your career. John: Was? Paradox: Quite frankly, your future is no longer certain. The space-time continuum has a tear in it, making it so there are two possible futures. The one that should happen, and one that is completely unpredictable. John: That doesn’t make any sense. Isn’t the events of time supposed to happen, including interventions? Paradox: Yes, however, that will no longer happen here. That is due, to Phantom. Your encounter with him was always supposed to happen. But, him appearing in this dimension wasn’t supposed to happen, creating the tear and damaging the time line. The incident with the New Chess Pieces wasn’t supposed to happen. Because of that, you didn’t catch up to Eggman before he made it to Mobius. You wouldn’t have obtained those new alien forms, and right now, there’s a John 10,000 that doesn’t have those forms, because he didn’t go there. That’s the one you met before. Because of the split in space, and your ability to travel to other dimensions, you’ve become something of a, “spacewalker.” John: Hm. I like the name. What about Mephiles? Paradox: Mephiles? What’s Mephiles? John: You don’t know? He seems to hate you. Paradox: I may not have done that yet. John: In that, I think we should go back 10 years. Aggregor says that Elise got the “Flames of Disaster” then. Paradox: In that case, let us go. I’m quite interested in finding out what this Mephiles is. (Paradox opens his pocket watch, and a blue light envelops them, and they are gone.) End Scene In the past, in an underground base, the Duke of Soleanna is doing an experiment on a flame, transferring energy into it. Duke: Why, Solaris?! Why do you resist! Scientist: Sir! The system is malfunctioning! It can’t hold it! Elise: Daddy! (A young Elise enters the room.) Duke: Elise! What are you doing here?! (The chamber where Solaris was explodes, and the Duke covers Elise. Afterwards, the room was dark, when Paradox and John appear.) Paradox: Oh, dear. It seems we arrived a bit late. (In the spot where Solaris was, are two beings. One is a floating orb of fire, and the other is a pool of darkness.) John: The fire must be Iblis, and the shadow is Mephiles. (Iblis and Mephiles escape.) We’ve got to stop them! Duke: Wait! (They turn to face him.) Use this. (He hands them the Scepter of Darkness.) John: You get Mephiles. I’ve got Iblis. (John runs after Iblis.) Paradox: (Sighs) He’s become pretty commanding. I guess that’s good. (Paradox chases after Mephiles.) John is chasing Iblis through the base, following an ember trail. Then, the embers come together, forming into Fire Salamanders. John: It can form these things, even now? (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Chaos Reign: Chaos Reign! The Fire Salamanders pounce at Chaos Reign, who releases a stream of water from his chest. The Salamanders are destroyed by the attack. Chaos Reign charges into the herd, punching them and destroying them with ease. Chaos Reign then corners Iblis, and stretches its arm to grab it. Iblis releases a wave of fire, evaporating Chaos Reign’s hand, and he pulls it back. Chaos Reign reverts. John: How to keep it here? Duke: Here. (John sees the injured Duke, carrying Elise.) Seal it inside of her. John: What? No! I can’t do that! Duke: It must be sealed away. Now! (John begrudgingly slaps down the Omnitrix.) Royal NiGHTS: Royal NiGHTS! (Royal NiGHTS fires a dream ray from one hand, capturing Iblis. He then lowers it into Elise, hitting her with a dream ray, and Iblis enters Elise with ease. The Duke goes over to Elise, stroking her hair.) Duke: Become a strong queen, Elise. Never cry, no matter what happens. (The Duke then collapses, dead.) Royal NiGHTS: Don’t worry, sir. I’ll take care of her. (Royal NiGHTS reverts, and John carries Elise out of the base.) Outside the base, John places Elise down by a tree. Paradox then comes out, with the Scepter glowing with dark energy. John: You caught it? Paradox: Yes. I’ll take it with me, and seal it away. John: Are you sure? It seems to get out and back to this planet. Paradox: Maybe, but not for at least 10 years, with the space-time tear. John: What now? Paradox: Well, that is up to you. As I’ve said before, what I know about the future is pointless now. It’s what you decide to do is what that matters. (A flash of blue light occurs, and they disappear.) End Scene Away from the city, Kevin is driving his car, chasing after a train. Gwen fires mana blasts, trying to stop the train. Rouge gets out, and flies after the train. Then, laser blasts are shot at them, and Rouge pulls back. They then hit a rock, and a tire pops, causing Kevin to swerve to stop. The train keeps going. Kevin and Gwen get out of the car. Kevin: Darn it! He got away! Gwen: Don’t worry, Kevin. We still have time. (Then, a blue blur runs by, chasing after the train.) Because we’ve got John. Sonic Boom chases after the train, which was now going up a big hill, running at the speed of sound. The robots fire blasters at him, but he gets ahead of the lasers with ease. Sonic Boom jumps, grabbing onto the railing at the end of the caboose. He pulls himself up, and kicks in the door, entering the cabin. It was filled with robots. Sonic Boom: How many of these does Aggregor have? The robots charge forward, and Sonic Boom dashes in, punching several robots, sending them flying into the walls. He then spins, creating a vortex, sucking the robots in. He then runs and curls into a ball, ramming through the doors and making it to the next cabin. More robots come, and he fights them off. Then, he feels a vibration, and the train was starting to slow down. He runs past the robots, going from cabin to cabin, and stops before going off. The cabins had been detached from the regular train, and the cabins start to fall backwards down the hill. Sonic Boom hits the Omnitrix. Will-o-Wisp: Wil-o-wi! (Will-o-Wisp builds up energy, and launches forward like a rocket, releasing energy.) The train gets to the top of the hill, going into a tunnel. Aggregor was in the train, with Elise tied up and muffled. Aggregor: Now, your Majesty. Now that I’m free of that annoying hero, I am free to absorb your power. Aggregor reaches for her, and she tries to scream in fear. Then, Will-o-Wisp appears and rams Aggregor, knocking him into the controls. Will-o-Wisp phases through him and the controls, and the controls explode, hitting and knocking out Aggregor. Will-o-Wisp reverts, and John unties and unmuffles Elise. John: You okay? Elise: Yeah. He didn’t do anything. But this track, it isn’t finished yet. The bridge ends. John: Then we need to get out of here. (John goes over, and opens a side door. The train was on the bridge, over an ocean. In the distance is land. He has to yell over the wind.) We have to jump! Elise: (Yelling) What?! You’re crazy! John: (Yelling) Trust me! John extends his hand to her, and she nods, taking it. The two then jump out, as the train falls off the track, falling towards the ocean. It hits, causing an explosion, the shockwave launching John and Elise higher into the air. They are separated, and John slaps down the Omnitrix. Battle Tails flies over and catches Elise, and he flies them to land. They make it over head, and Battle Tails puts Elise down, who rolls afterwards. Battle Tails lands, and rolls as well. Battle Tails: Are you okay? Elise: (Panting) Yeah. We almost died! Battle Tails: Eh, I almost die everyday. It’s something you get used to. Come on. I’ll take you back to the city. (Then, his ears twitch, and Battle Tails dashes forward, using his tails to propel himself forward. A dark energy blast chases him, and Battle Tails grabs Elise, pulling her out of the way. He turns back, seeing Mephiles the source of the attack.) You! Mephiles: I gave you the chance to join me, and now you will die! (Mephiles fires another dark energy blast, and Battle Tails pushes Elise out of the way, taking into the air. Battle Tails then hits the Omnitrix.) Royal NiGHTS: Royal NiGHTS! Royal NiGHTS gains his dream aura, and flies at Mephiles. Mephiles takes to the air, firing dark energy blasts at him. Royal NiGHTS dodges with ease, and fires dream disks at Mephiles, which explode on contact with him. Mephiles forms a dark energy sphere, and fires several small energy balls, which chase after Royal NiGHTS. Royal NiGHTS extends his dream barrier, which repels the attack. Mephiles then appears inside the barrier, and fires a dark energy blast, which pierces Royal NiGHTS’ chest. The dream barrier disappears, and Royal NiGHTS crashes into the ground. Elise: John! (Elise runs over to Royal NiGHTS, who wasn’t moving.) John, wake up! Wake up! (Tears start to form in her eyes.) Duke: ''Become a strong queen, Elise. Never cry, no matter what happens. ''(Elise cries, and her body releases powerful flames.) Mephiles: Yes! Iblis is freed from Elise, and Mephiles goes over to it, fusing with it. This creates a powerful pulse wave, tearing through space. The sky turns dark purple, as everything starts to fade away. Gwen, Kevin and Rouge appear on the platform, seeing Elise and Royal NiGHTS. Gwen: John! (They run over, seeing Royal NiGHTS unmoving.) No. Paradox: Oh, relax. There’s nothing to worry about. Besides all of time and space being destroyed. Elise: What are you talking about?! He’s dead! Paradox: Nonsense! Nightmarens can’t die. His brain thinks he died, however, and has gone into shock. Eventually, his brain will figure out that he’s still alive, he’ll activate his dream barrier, and he’ll heal himself. (As if on cue, Royal NiGHTS glows with a dream barrier, as the hole in his chest restores itself. Royal NiGHTS was awake, and reverts.) John: Ugh. That was weird. Elise: John! (She hugs him.) You’re alive! Gwen: Don’t ever make us worry like that again! John: Yeah. Right. What happened? Paradox: I’ll tell you next episode. Kevin: What’s that supposed to mean? Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rouge *Paradox *Princess Elise *Duke of Soleanna (in past) (dead) Villains *Fire Salamanders *Iblis *Mephiles *Aggregor *Aggregor's Robots Aliens *Chaos Reign *Royal NiGHTS (x2) *Sonic Boom *Will-o-Wisp *Battle Tails Trivia *It's revealed that the space-time continuum is torn in John's dimension, and that all the events since returning to this dimension were never supposed to happen. *John hears the term "spacewalker" for the first time. *Paradox was unaware of the threat that Mephiles posed, because he had not gone back to seal it away yet. **This also hints that Mephiles was never originally supposed to appear at this time. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Solaris Arc Category:John Smith 10: Time Travel Arc